Sit Girl
by BluKoruru43
Summary: InuyashaKagome drabble. Oneshot fluff. -Kagome understands Inu-Youkai Dog demon language.


Random crappy one-shot I wrote a while ago. I think it was originally the start to a story I never got to…

Disclaimer: I donot own Inuyasha at all! Donot sue! 'Cause ya'll only find moths, anyhow ..

--Story Start--

"Shippo, diner time!" Kagome called as she stepped out of Keade's hut.

Shippo soon came running up to her, smiling brightly at her.

"Shippo-chan, do you know where Inuyasha is?" She asked.

"Um, I think he's near the sacred tree."

"Thank you." She smiled softly at the young kitsune. "Go have Sango-chan get you some diner. I'm going to go get Inuyasha."

"'Kay Kagome!" He said as he ran into the hut.

Kagome was almost at the tree when a deer shot right in front of her. After almost a year of demons the deer shouldn't scare her, but she still let out a small 'eep!'.

"Wench, ya all right?" Inuyasha asked, jumping down from a tree next to her.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled at him. "But that deer looked scared of something." She said as she looked at where the deer ran off.

"You're miko powers are getting stronger. Why don't you trying figuring it out?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Since when do you give me miko lessons? I thought that was Kaede's job." Kagome asked curiously.

"Keade is teaching you how to become a village miko. This will you survive in the wild." He said as he crossed his arms.

"How is knowing you can chase a deer suppose to help me to survive in the wild?" Kagome gave him a very Inuyasha like smirk.

She knew the whole time; she was just playing with him.

She has been doing that a lot lately, but so has he for last few months. When no one else was around, they would tease each other and even play a few games.

"So, why were you chasing a deer?" Kagome asked with the smirk still on her face. "I didn't think I was starving you."

"Demons just need fresh meat every now and than." Inuyasha said, not looking straight at her.

"Really?" Kagome just looked interested. "Once you do get that deer, why not bring some back for Shippo?"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. "You're okay with this? Most humans don't like the idea."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, shrugging slightly. "I'm always around demons and I saw Kirara eat raw meat before. I just thought it was a cat thing or something."

--Some times, you're oddly understanding.—Inuyasha said softly in inu-youkai tongue.

"At least I'm understanding, right?" Kagome replied as Inuyasha just started at her.

'I said that in Inu-youkai, didn't I?' Inuyasha thought.

"What?" Kagome asked when he didn't reply and just kept staring at her.

"It's … You … I … I said that in Inu-youkai language. Humans usually can't understand it even with teaching." Inuyasha said in amazement.

"Really? I can understand Inu-youkai?" Kagome looked at him curiously than she smiled brightly. "Cool!"

"Let's make sure you really understand before you throw a party."

Kagome just nodded, giving him her full attention.

--Sit girl.—Inuyasha said, keeping all emotion off his face.

Kagome glared at him before flopping on the ground with her legs and arms crossed, liking very much like Inuyasha.

"You just wanted a reason to say that to me." She said coldly, looking away with a 'feh'.

She looked back at him when she heard him laugh. She couldn't help but smile.

She didn't hear him laugh very often and less when anyone else was around. It made her feel special knowing he was laughing for her, or at her.

"What ya laughin' at?" Kagome said, sounding almost just like Inuyasha. That just made him laugh harder.

"You have been spending way to much time with me." He got out, smiling at her. Not that he minded the fact.

"Like you haven't been spending too much time with me, telling me to sit."

A loud thud came and Kagome looked at him sheepishly.

"Wench." He muffled into the dirt.

His old friend Mr. Dirt's taste had not improved since last time they meet.

--Story End—

( A/N: ) So, what do you think?? I know it's not great, but I thought it was kinda funny …

~Heart BK~


End file.
